Tears Like Rain
by tindestal
Summary: Hermione and draco discover a priceless treasure.love. They experience a change of heart and mind. Though just when they seem to be reaching their happily ever after, trouble comes their way. they're trapped and there's no easy way out...no way out at all
1. Starting Over

**(A/N): Hey sorry I didn't get the first chapter in. I kind of made a mistake. I hope you like the chapter. hugs and kisses **

-

Chapter 1: Starting Over

Hermione slowly awakes from a peaceful night's sleep to the sound of her alarm clock. Without opening her eyes she feels around for the alarm clock, locates it, and presses the snooze button. The buzzing stops abruptly. Hermione rolls onto her back, places her hands behind her head, and looks up at the ceiling. Today she would go into Diagon Alley to buy everything she would need for her last year at Hogwarts. This would be her seventh year, and she had been chosen as head-girl. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts. She loved her family and everything, but she was anxiously awaiting the beginning of school. Finally, giving up on all hope of sleep, Hermione rises from her bed.

Hermione sliped out of her pajamas and looks at herself in the mirror. Hermione had dramatically changed since her first year at Hogwarts. Her teeth were straight and white. Her brown hair fell softly across her shoulders. It was no longer poofy and flying in every direction. Though, she still had the same chocolate brown eyes. Her gaze fell from her face down to her breasts. They had filled out very nicely. She had a butt that proved to be just as attractive as her breasts. Her body curved in all the right places. She had a great, figure, and she knew it. She knew she could woo practically anyone into her snare. But she was thinking of one person imparticular.

Hermione walked over to her closet to see what she would wear that day. She decided on a tight-fitting pink shirt that showed a LOT of cleavage, tight pants that showed off her butt, and pink sandals. She had to admit. She looked hot! She picked up her Head-girl badge and pinned it on her shirt. Hermione walked over to her dresser and ran a brush through her hair before applying her makeup. She winked and blew a kiss at herself in the mirror. Hermione took great pride in her appearance, especially, when Harry was around. She was really falling for him, and she was going to give him everything she had. Little did she know that her heart would take a turn in a very different direction.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Harry looked along the bookshelves for the books he would need for the year. Ron was farther down the aisle looking for Potion books. They were in the best book store in Diagon Alley. This was the very store in which Ron, Harry, and Hermione met every year. Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to find Hermione beaming and holding out her arms.

"Hi Harry," she said

"I've missed you so much!" Harry cried as he pulled her into an embrace.

Ron ran over to join the reunion. The three talked about their summers and everything they had done over the last few weeks. Both Ron and Harry commented on how great they thought Hermione looked. Harry had to admit, he was very attracted to Hermione, and he hoped she had an interest in him.

"You guys look great too," Hermione replied.

Ron struck a pose and flexed his muscles. "Yes, I guess all that working out paid off," he said sarcastically.

"Ron, come here I need help with something," a voice called from the other end of the store. It was Ginny. Ron rolled his eyes and made a face as if to say, "That's my sister." Then jogged over to the other end of the library.

"Would you like to take a walk?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Great idea lets ago," Harry replied. The couple waved at Ron to catch up with them later before leaving the bookstore hand in hand. The two held a light conversation, both wanting to say more, but unwilling to take the chance. After a while, they decided it best that they turn back. Ron would be looking for them, and Hermione hadn't yet been able to talk with Ginny. Harry took a chance and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked. He was rewarded with a warm smile. The two continued on their way back with their arms around each other.

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione arrived at the train-station and stood by the barrier leading to platform nine and three-quarters. She had already put her trunk on the train. As head-girl, it was her job to make sure everybody made it on the platform safely. She was dressed as a muggle so as to blend into the crowd. She looked just as sexy today as she had the day before.

Draco walked through the train station toward the platform. He had been chosen as the head-boy. He was excited to find out who the head-girl would be. He approached the platform and spotted Granger showing a first year how to get onto the platform.

Hermione was smiling as she watched the first year walk through the barrier. She was still smiling as she looked up and saw Malfoy approaching. Her smile instantly vanished, and was replaced with a cold glare.

Draco stopped, slightly startled by her change of expression. Hermione and he hadn't exactly been friends, in fact they were complete enemies, but he was still a bit disappointed to see the hatred she had for him shown clearly across her face. Over the summer he found himself thinking about her more and more. She was no longer the snotty know-it-all she had once seemed to be. He saw her as a different person. In his heart he had been hoping, that perhaps, she felt the same way. Though, her glare confirmed him that this wasn't so. Even though he suspected as much, the reality hurt terribly. Hermione was everything Draco wanted. She was smart, witty, and sweet, not to mention the hottest girl at Hogwarts. Though, he knew he didn't have a chance at winning her heart, perhaps she would consent to being his friend.

Hermione continued to glare as Draco approached. She was surprised to see the disappointment in his eyes as she glared. As he walked up to her he smiled and stuck out his hand as if to shake her hand. He didn't wear that terrible smirk he always seemed to have. It was a real smile, a sincere smile.

"I see you are head-girl," he said glancing at her badge. "I'm the head-boy. I hope we have a great time working together!" Hermione just stared. Her glare had slightly lessened, but it was clear she wasn't going to say anything. Seeing that she wouldn't shake his hand, Draco dropped it to his side. His smiled vanished. A pang of hurt hit him hard. Without another word he turned and vanished through the barrier.

Hermione was still standing there gawking. She had been completely caught off guard by his friendly approach. Somehow she knew that he had been sincere. She was even more started by the disappointment in his eyes. She had prepared herself for him to throw an insult at her, and she had been ready to throw one right back him. Hermione had rarely ever found herself in a situation where she didn't know what to say. But when Draco had spoken she had been so startled that she had been left tongue tied. It wasn't until after he left that she realized how hot he had looked. She pushed these thoughts quickly out of her mind. She snapped out of her daze and returned to her duties.

Draco got onto the train, and placed his trunk in the section of the train reserved for the prefects, the head-boy, and the head-girl. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the look of hatred on Hermione's face out of his mind. For some unknown reason, he glanced out the window. At that precise moment, he saw Hermione running toward Harry and greet him with a warm embrace. Draco shrugged this off. He figured this was just a friendly greeting between the two. Besides they were close friends.

Draco glanced out the window again. He stared in disbelief as Hermione ran her hands up the back of Harry's neck. Then she wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled his lips down to her's. He watched in disgust as Harry ran his hands through her hair, down her back, and finally settled on her butt. Draco would have done anything to be in Harry's place right then. He pulled his eyes away, thinking it rude to watch a couple during a make-out session. Pain filled him all over again, deeper than before. He now had a new image stuck in his mind as he walked out of the train room he was currently in.

Hermione walked into the train beaming. She had just experienced her first real kiss with Harry. Little was she aware that someone was just as pained by that kiss as she was happy. She walked into the reserved train car to find the prefects and Draco already seated. Everyone was busy talking with one another, well, everyone other than Draco, who was staring out the window.

"Hello Prefects," Hermione began. All attention turned to her. Hermione introduced herself and explained what duties and responsibilities each one would have through out the year. Hermione noticed that Draco continued to stare out the window with that same blank expression on his face. It was her turn to feel disappointed. She had seen a part of Malfoy that she had never seen before. All she knew is that she wanted to see it again. She wanted Malfoy to notice her. After she finished briefing the Prefects she took a seat right next to Malfoy. Draco looked up startled. Hermione questioned herself for being so bold, but her uncertainty vanished when she saw a glimpse of a smile come across Malfoy's face. She pushed all the jumbled thoughts from her head and looked straight into his eyes.

Before she could stop herself she smiled and stuck out her hand and said, "Hello, I see you are head-boy. I'm the head-girl. I hope we have a great time working together." Hermione found herself saying the exact thing Malfoy had said to her earlier. Hermione smiled even deeper as a genuine smile split across Malfoy's face. It was the same sincere smile she had seen before. This really meant a lot to Hermione. He took her hand and shook it. Each knew that had just taken a gigantic step. Draco decided that if they were to start over, they should do it properly.

"Well hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?"

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you!"

They had officially started over.

**(A/N): Hey reviewers…I hope you liked it. It was kind of short and not very detailed. I'll try to make the next one better. I'd really appreciate any ideas or "helpful" criticism. This is my first story I've written for fan fiction. I'm still trying to learn all the ropes.**

Hey I'd like to thank flower.OF.eden and AmynoelleFAN for reviewing. I hadn't realized that I hadn't put the first chapter in before you guys reviewed.

hugs and kisses …..please RR (read and review)


	2. mixed emotions

The train had finally arrived at Hogwarts. The prefects as well as the heads separated. Hermione and Draco would make sure the 1st years stuck together and made it to the sorting ceremony all right. Everyone was off of the train now. All the first years stayed close to Hermione and Draco awaiting the arrival of Hagrid, who would take them the rest of the way to Hogwarts. Hermione spotted Hagrid walking toward them. She was so glad to see him she could barely hold in her excitement.

AHagrid! Hermione cried as she ran to greet him.

AHermione, its great ter see ya! Hagrid said as he pulled her into a big bear hug.

Draco stood there awkwardly. Yes he had kind of come to peace with Hermione, but that didn't mean he was comfortable with all of Hermione's friends. Draco wondered what would end up happening with Harry and Ron. They obviously wouldn't be over-joyed with the news. Draco chuckled to himself. Who would have thought that Hermione would end up being his friend?

And these were only the beginning of his troubles. Sure, he was Hermione's friend, but he knew that he didn't want to just be her friend. He wanted to be more than that, so much more. He was sure of his feelings now. Hermione gave Draco a feeling he had never felt before. There had been times when Draco thought he had found someone, but he had always ended up feeling empty. No other girl could fill him with the warmth he felt when Hermione was around. No other girl left him tongue tied. No other girl had ever made him…had ever made him….happy. He wasn't sure what the feeling was. With other girls he liked, he thought they had made him happy, but all they could ever really give him was pleasure, not happiness.

Draco thought of what his father would say if he found out. There had once been a time when Draco had thought he loved his father. That was back when Draco had looked up to Lucias. Those days were gone, gone forever. Draco now knew without a doubt that, to his father, he was nothing more than the next heir meant only to carry on the family name. His father had used him like a pawn. Draco had never known love from anyone, except perhaps from his mother. If it hadn't been for her he didn't know what he would have done. Lucias had always told Draco that love would make you weak. Because of his father's influence, Draco had never in his life told anyone he had loved them. Not even his mother. Those three simple words had never left his lips. He never in his life said "I love you". He was afraid to love, afraid to show a weakness. The influence of his father still showed through Draco no matter how hard he tried to change it.

Naturally, Draco had stopped listening to his father. For example, he no longer believed house-elves should be looked down upon as his father did. And here he was falling for a mudblood. His father would certainly not be pleased. Even though Draco had not been able to overcome all influences of his father he had indeed come quite a long way, especially for a slythern. Love was just something he never knew if he would be comfortable with. When you are never shown love it makes it more difficult to love others, or even to _be_ loved.

Draco came out of his daze and stood awkwardly kicking the dirt with his shoe as Hagrid said his good-byes and departed with the 1st years tagging along behind. Some were afraid to stand to far from Hagrid for fear of getting lost. Yet others were too terrified to stand to close to Hagrid, because of his gigantic size. Draco watched Hermione smile compassionately at the wide-eyed first years. This was one thing he loved about her. Hermione was always so loving and accepting. Even to ex-enemies he thought. Not just anyone would have set aside their differences as readily and willingly as Hermione had. Hermione looked up at him and he realized that he was staring.

Hermione watched the first years. Hoping they would be okay. It brought back memories of her first year. She had been terrified but she had tried so very hard to conceal her anxiety. Thinking that she and Draco should make sure the other students weren't causing mischief, she pulled her eyes away from the first years and was about to tell Draco to come along when she caught him staring at her. He had a smile on his face. It was that smile again. Not that terrible smirk she was so use to. It was that sweet sincere smile that convinced her that there was more to him than he let on. The smile that gave her a glimpse of a part of Draco she had never even known existed. A part of him that he fought constantly to conceal. The smile that made her wonder how she had ever fallen for Harry.

What was she saying? Harry was the one for her. He had to be. He was a good Gryffindor and had always been her friend. Draco was a twisted Slythern who she was supposed to despise. But she couldn't help but notice his perfect lips. She watched as they parted slightly. Suddenly she realized that she was leaning in! She was about to kiss him. But she couldn't! But oh, how she wanted to…. Suddenly she thought of something. It didn't matter what she thought of him. Draco wasn't interested in her and she was only complicating things. She realized that she was still leaning in. She made a quick recovery by pretending to see something on his robes and brushing it off.

Draco watched Hermione's eyes glaze over and she got a dreamy look on her face. She started to lean in. For a moment he thought she was going to kiss him. He was about to lean into it when suddenly her eyes cleared, and narrowed in concentration as she brushed something off of his robes. It must have been his imagination. He realized that this was a serious problem. He wanted her so bad that he was convincing himself that she wanted him to. He would have to be more careful.

Hermione didn't want to slip up again and she didn't dare look up at him. She didn't know if she would be able to hold herself back if she did. Instead she just turned and started to walk away.

"Come on Malfoy," she called over her shoulder, "we are going to be late." Not knowing what else to do Draco ran to catch up.

On the way to the Great Hall, neither one said a word. They were both too caught up in their own thoughts and troubles. For, they both had quite a lot to think about. A lot to think about……..

The two were the last to enter the Great Hall. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and Draco went over to the slytherns. As she neared the table, Hermione noticed her friends at the far end. She walked over and found that Harry had saved her a seat beside him.

Harry and Hermione weren't dating but they had both openly expressed their feelings for the other at the train station just before their first kiss. Though, Hermione wasn't as clear on her feelings now as she had thought. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist and bent down to kiss her. She kissed him back, but it didn't have the effect on her it had had during their last kiss.

Draco sat in the only available seat which happened to be between his best friend Blaise and that bitch of a witch Pansy. He had just gotten settled when he took a backward glance at the Gryffindor table and happened to see Hermione. He couldn't believe it! She was kissing Harry in front of everyone. He felt betrayed, even though there was no reason for it. He should have known a girl like Hermione wouldn't be easy to get.

The familiar pang of hurt hit him again as he watched the couple. He felt like vomiting. He didn't know why he was so surprised. He turned back to his table and cleared his mind of all thoughts of Hermione. Or so he tried.

After the first years had been sorted into their houses and the feast had come to an end, Hermione and Potter had kissed 4 times. Draco knew, because he had watched.

The feast was over. Prefects were leading their houses to their dormitories. Hermione and Draco had already been briefed on their duties they would have as the heads and Professor McGonagall was leading them to their private dormitory. As head girl and boy they received many benefits. One of which was that they had their own separate dormitory. They both shared a common room and had their own bedrooms. Unfortunately they would have to share the bathroom, large as it was. They were now approaching a Portrait of a fair maiden sitting under an apple tree. The portrait was definitely an improvement from the Gryffindor portrait of the fat lady Hermione thought to herself.

Professor McGonagall turned to the students. "The password is love everlasting," she said. "I trust you'll get along despite your differences. As heads you should be setting the example. You have already been informed of your duties so I hope everything is clear." Hermione and Draco nodded. With that the Professor turned and walked down the hallway to attend to her other duties.

"Should we go in?" Draco asked Hermione.

"You go ahead. I'll just be a moment." Hermione replied. With that Draco turned, muttered the password and disappeared from sight. Hermione needed to be alone. Though that was a very difficult thing to achieve at Hogwarts, for you never knew who was watching. It seemed there was always some portrait or statue leering at you.

She leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. A tear ran down her cheek. She wiped at it furiously, but to no a due. They just kept flowing. She buried her hands in her face and cried and cried. Her hands were soaked with tears. And she just sat there in the hallway crying, crying uncontrollably, and crying because she has to fight. Has to fight her mixed emotions…so many mixed emotions. Hermione sat their trying to clear her mind. But she couldn't, there were to many thoughts spinning through her head. How would she deal with all of these mixed emotions? mixed emotions………..


End file.
